


【出轟】障

by sekigawa



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekigawa/pseuds/sekigawa
Summary: 【注意！！！】十杰出轟轟王子沦落为xing奴被绿谷买下。轟大概会有极度OOC，久基本是（我认为的）正常人被雷到责任自负，谢谢。





	【出轟】障

**Author's Note:**

> 【注意！！！】
> 
> 十杰出轟
> 
> 轟王子沦落为xing奴被绿谷买下。  
> 轟大概会有极度OOC，久基本是（我认为的）正常人
> 
> 被雷到责任自负，谢谢。

一、

拥挤昏暗的地下舞厅充斥着和汗水体味混合过后刺鼻的香水味和熏人的酒精味——舞池里的女人们妆容都过分夸张了，她们半眯着媚眼打量在场的雄性，心里计算着着哪一个会往她们胸衣里塞更多的金币。

今天和平时不一样，参加这场聚会的都是有头有脸的人物。贵族们见多了宫廷晚宴上举着羽扇敛住眉眼的淑女，偶尔也会找这样姿色平平却足够火辣的妓/女调剂生活。

黑暗的角落里蜷缩着一个人影。他不是自己要缩起身子的，潮湿的黑暗将他挤到了这里，他抱着双臂下意识摆出拒人千里的姿势，但还是被逮住了——

“伯爵先生看起来不是很尽兴的样子，是我招待不周？”围着火狐毛领的青年贵族走了过来，他是今天这场宴会的组织者，虽然不如他作为宫廷大臣的父亲一样有才干，却完美继承了他父亲的风流。

“不，谢谢你邀请我，我只是有些累了，真是不好意思。”被迫从角落里走出来的人悄悄叹了口气，生硬地憋出一些客套话。

跟舞厅内其他人比起来，他的穿着朴素得令人惊讶，只是腰间别了一把看起来十分沉重的长剑，也许是这把剑阻碍了他踏进舞池。他的长相也并不出众，但并不妨碍其他人很快认出他来。

绿谷出久。这位绿色卷发，脸上带雀斑的年轻勇士，在一年前的战役中协助现在的国王成功夺取了王位，以二十岁的年纪成为有史以来最年轻的靠功勋受封的伯爵。

就算不说他的骁勇和功勋，平时国王饭田天哉接见其他大臣的时候，他也常常站在一边，大家不巴结他巴结谁？

“哈哈哈，伯爵大人太客气了，不过没关系，”青年贵族挑了挑眉，“马上就是今晚的重头戏了。”

“哦？”年轻的伯爵点了点头，表示出一些兴趣。这么久了，他终于不再像一开始一样对贵族的龌龊感到那么抵触了。

社交是必须的，这对饭田也有好处。他试图安抚自己的浮躁。

音乐声停下，有侍者挑亮了两支烛光，人们围住舞池，绿谷出久也像其他人一样取了一杯葡萄酒，站在舞池的侧面。

是拍卖。

这样在地下举行的拍卖会，商品自然不会是普通的珍品。

今天的拍卖品多半是妖艳听话的女奴，助兴的玩具，特制的药物，一切不能放在明面上的贵族的小爱好。

“这是今天拍卖的最后一件，请各位仔细看好。”拍卖师的助手郑重地推出一个罩着黑布的笼子，待众人的视线都聚集在笼子上，他才像变魔术般一把扯开黑布，在场的所有人都倒吸了一口气。

笼子里躺着一个人，一个年轻男人。他被绑住双手，眼睛上蒙着布，身上有着青青紫紫的暧昧痕迹，屁股里似乎还插着什么东西，他被口球塞住的嘴里依稀冒出一两声呜咽，红白双色的头发蹭着铁笼，他突然痉挛了一下，似乎是高潮了。

“被专业调教师训练了一年，现在是很优秀的奴隶了。”拍卖师意味深长地介绍着笼子里的男人，“底价十万，请各位出价吧。”

这么贵？！绿谷出久听见旁边人小声的惊叹。

“十一万！”“十二万！”竞价稀稀拉拉地开始了。

“……二十五万！”现在依然在竞价的是两个中年男爵，他们素来看不惯对方，不知道这时是真的想要那个奴隶还是单纯在较劲。

“五十万。我要他。”

所有人看向声音的源头，绿谷出久举起了手，脸上还是如临阵时一般一贯的正直。

有人窃窃私语起来，一向清高的绿谷伯爵，竟然为了一个男奴这么大方？

刚才竞价的两人对视了一眼，都选择了放弃，他们不想驳绿谷出久的面子。贵族都该有些小癖好的，他们很高兴能知道绿谷出久的这个秘密。

“五十万成交！”拍卖师朝助手使了个眼色，助手很快把笼子重新罩上，然后他朝绿谷出久露出一个谄媚的笑：“现在他是属于您的了，这位大人。”

 

 

二、

绿谷出久回到自己的府邸时，路边的车轴草鲜绿的叶片上刚结了朝露。

他下了马车，然后小心地把已经睡着的男人抱下来。

他没有雇仆人，家里只有一个腿脚不太灵便的马夫兼门卫，还是跟他一起从战场下来的老兵，绿谷看他孤苦伶仃，才给了他一份工作。

“好了，你卸下马就去休息吧，辛苦你了。”

马夫朝他恭敬地行了个礼就退下了，他从来不会对伯爵不打算告诉他的事表现出好奇。

绿谷出久抱着怀里的男人走进居室，然后将他放在沙发上。

他睡得很熟，多半是已经高潮过很多次了。刚才在车里的时候绿谷拿掉了他嘴里的口球和后面的假阳具，然后拿了一张毯子裹住他布满红痕的胴体。

就在绿谷纠结要不要帮他洗个澡的时候，男人悠悠转醒了。

他睁开一双好看的鸳鸯眼，迷茫地扫视四周，显然还没有明白自己的处境。

“你醒了。”绿谷出久居高临下地看着他，“有没有哪里不舒服？啊，对了，我叫绿谷出久，从今天开始你就住在我家了。”

男人顺从地点了点头，他想起昨天那个人一边用假阳具狠狠捣着他的里面一边告诉他晚上他就会被拍卖给别人，那么眼前这个人一定是出钱买下了他吧。

“主人……？”他想了想，抬头道。

绿谷出久感到一阵恶寒，连忙摆手：“别，你叫我绿谷就可以了。你叫什么名字？”

男人歪了歪头，思索了那么一会：“不知道。”

竟然忘了吗，又或者是不愿意说？绿谷出久有些复杂地看着对方。

昨天那些纨绔没有一个人认出来，可他在见到笼里的人第一眼时就明白了这是谁。

他曾与敌国最小的王子轟焦冻交战过，那时的轟焦冻身着银甲，雪白的披风沾上鲜红的血污，在沙场上格外耀眼。

他对轟焦冻那头颜色鲜明的头发和冰冷的眼神印象极深，可那一役之后他就再也没有遇见过对方，敌国战败之后，老国王战死，大王子继承了烂摊子，而听说小王子从战场上消失，也许是死了，谁也不知道。

没想到再次遇见会是这样的情况。

轟不知道这个人为什么要露出一副苦大仇深的深情，只是看着他眨了眨眼。

绿谷出久暂时压下杂念，跑去衣柜翻出一套因为太华丽所以从来没穿过的衣服：“你等等，我去给你准备洗澡的热水。”

 

轟焦冻赤脚踩着水汽从浴室出来的时候，绿谷出久正靠在沙发上皱眉看一篇用词艰涩的公文，他听见脚步声回头，马上刷地一下红了脸。

“你洗完……等、等等，你怎么不穿衣服？！”

“衣服？”轟焦冻很是不理解绿谷出久的话，“穿衣服不是很碍事吗？”

“哈？”

轟绕到沙发正面，拿过绿谷手上的文件放到一边，分开腿跨坐在对方身上：“绿谷不跟我做吗？”

“做……做做做做什么？”

绿谷出久眼前是轟带着咬痕的乳头，稍微向下看就是他布满深浅吻痕的小腹，他的脸红得不能再红，他简直想捂住自己的眼睛，或者捂住轟的眼睛。

“我想做。”轟低头在绿谷嘴唇上亲了一下，然后就从他膝盖上退下来，跪在他两腿之间，随即毫不犹豫地开始解绿谷出久的腰带。

“哎？！你、你要做什么？唔！”

转眼间自己的兄弟就被一双修长的手握住上下套弄起来，绿谷出久用手捂住了自己的嘴。

受了刺激的阴茎马上有了抬头的意思，轟又揉了两下半硬的阴茎，就张嘴要将之含住。

“我还没洗澡……很脏的……”绿谷出久的声音小如蚊吶，轟焦冻好像听见了又好像没听见，只顾专心地将他的肉棒吸得水声滋滋。

轟很熟练，至少把绿谷出久这个母胎单身的处男伺候舒服是游刃有余，只是绿谷的雄器跟他不算高大的身材完全不成正比，轟觉得嘴角被撑得有些疼。

绿谷被吮吸得头皮发麻，轟还时不时用舌尖刮他的龟头，他很快就受不了，扶着轟的头忘情地射在他嘴里。

“哈……啊，对不起！我应该拔出来的！”刚从快感中清醒过来的绿谷出久慌慌张张地把手掌摊开在轟下巴下方：“很难受吧？快吐出来！”

轟紧闭着嘴，摇了摇头，然后努力把嘴里的液体咽了下去：“……好多”

当然很多，绿谷想，他平时忙到每天回家倒头就睡，不要说解决生理需求，他都快忘了自己还有生理需求了。

就在他走神的这一会，轟又坐上了他的大腿，扶着他刚吐过精有些疲软的阴茎对准了自己的屁股。

“等等！！”绿谷按住他的腰不让他坐下去，“听着，我没有打算跟你做这种事！”

“可是你又硬了。”轟焦冻舔了舔自己刚才被精液和唾液浸得水淋淋的嫣红嘴唇。

“……我也不想这样！！！”绿谷出久为自己兄弟的没出息感到欲哭无泪——他明明不是同性恋啊！

“嗯……”轟俯下身，半靠在绿谷肩上，一只手移到后面开始抠自己的穴口。这也许是个有些羞耻的姿势，但他实在是忍不住了。刚才他在浴室用清理自己后面干涸的体液，手指抽抽插插间就变得难以自拔，可不管他怎么把手指往里送，都够不到深处的秘地。

他把因喘息而有些颤抖的嘴唇贴在绿谷出久耳边，说：“操我。”

习惯是很可怕的，他已经习惯了被压住狠狠贯穿，将最柔弱的部分展示在各种凶器前，那些撞击每一下都在他身体里埋下瘾种。

当他终于沦陷进欲望后，曾经占有他的那个人觉得无聊了。

“我不会的。”绿谷出久终于鼓起勇气将轟焦冻从自己身上掀下来，他的力气要比对方大得多，轻而易举地将男人按倒在素色的沙发上。

他记得在战场上第一次遇见轟焦冻时，敌军的数量只有自己这边的五分之一，可敌方的领将竟然毫不犹豫地策马冲来。他没有发出任何号令，士兵也没有发出一句呐喊，有的只是战马的铁掌击打地面的声音，他的军队安静得诡异，默不作声地跟着主将迎战。

绿谷出久的长剑跟轟焦冻的碰在一起，击落一串火花，轟焦冻的刘海被风吹起，眼底的冰冷将绿谷出久慑住了——那是一双不包含任何感情，没有凄怆也没有振奋，沉静得像一件艺术品一样的眼睛。

与轟对上视线的绿谷出久感到一阵眩晕，险些被对方的长剑砍中，是他的马带着他跃起来躲过了一击。

那阵眩晕并不是恐惧，更不是兴奋，是轟焦冻银色的甲胄太过耀眼，以至于绿谷出久至今难以忘怀。

如果可以，他真想再看一次那样的轟焦冻啊。

可是现在眼前这个轟……

“你需要好好休息，有什么需要就告诉我。”

绿谷出久不再多想，提起他的裤子落荒而逃了。

 

 

三、

 

“我回来了。”

绿谷出久推开门，就被门口地上缩着的一团人影吓了一跳。

“绿谷……？”

靠着墙坐在地上的青年抬起头，从红白双色的刘海下露出一双带着迷茫的眼，轻唤绿谷名字的声音带着些性感的沙哑。

他穿着一件丝绸质地的白衬衣，薄薄的布料在某些部位堆叠出褶皱，并且长度刚到大腿根的衬衣下面什么也没穿。两条粉白的长腿微微分开，在那内侧原本有些许红痕，现在已经消失不见，并且没有人再留下新的痕迹。

他手里抱着一堆布，绿谷出久感到很眼熟——那应该是他早上去晨练时穿的衣服。他的衣服都是自己洗，所以上午出门前都是随手把换下的衣服扔在一边等晚上回家再收拾的。

“没事吧？我扶你站起来？”

青年直起了身，绿谷出久走上前想拉他起来，他却摇了摇头，抓住绿谷的手，在温暖粗糙的掌心里蹭了蹭，然后跪着向前走了两步，拉近了两人的距离。

“绿谷……”他把鼻子埋进对方股间，深深吸了一口气，“……绿谷的味道。”

绿谷出久被他这大胆的举动吓得直接僵在原地。

原来轟抱着我的衣服是因为上面有我的气味吗？可是只会有汗臭味吧…不对我现在应该推开他吧…

“DEKU君…？”身后传来的女声让绿谷出久一下子惊醒过来，他战战兢兢地回头，穿着杏色短裙和米白色斗篷的少女正歪着头好奇地打量他这边的情况。

“啊啊啊不好意思你能不能等一会再进来，丽日小姐？”

“诶？啊、好的，好的…”少女露出一个对不起打扰了的微笑，踮着脚退出去还关上了门。

绿谷出久松了一口气，然后忍无可忍地按住轟焦冻正在轻车熟路地解自己腰带的手，使力将他整个人从地上拽起来：“去房间。”

轟在被拖进他自己的房间然后不小心被床沿绊了一下仰身倒在床上的时候紧紧握住了绿谷出久的手：“绿谷，终于要跟我做了吗？”

“做什么做！”绿谷出久也急出了平时没有的音量，好像一块敦厚的木头突然钻出了浑身狰狞的刺。

轟松开了手。

“好了，你先乖乖待在房间里，晚饭的时候我再叫你。”绿谷出久急于去跟好友解释，迈出房门的时候又想起了什么，红着耳根稍稍小声地说道：“——记得穿好裤子。”

然后他轻轻关上轟房间的门，快步走去门口。

“不好意思，丽日小姐，请让我再次欢迎你来我家。”他朝门外的少女露出一个歉意的笑。

“没事啦DEKU君，我们是什么关系！”少女很有男子气概地拍了拍他的肩，语重心长：“不过没想到你有这种爱好啊。”

“不不不，不是你想的那样——！！！”绿谷出久欲哭无泪。

 

“……就是这样。”绿发青年费了一番口舌将事情的来龙去脉讲了一遍，途中遇到无法用言语形容的内容只好用手势疯狂暗示，坐在他对面捧着一杯热红茶的丽日御茶子倒是听得很认真，不时皱皱眉表示理解。

“焦冻王子，对性爱成瘾……所以你想救他吗，DEKU君？”少女很好地总结出了重点。

“是的。可是我不知道……该怎样做。”他叹了口气。

轟焦冻似乎已经习惯了那样糜烂的生活，反而没法马上回到正轨了。他没有告诉丽日的是，这些天来轟每天都会给他口交。

“嗯……我想想。”少女托着腮陷入了思考。她原本是一个女巫，但她不会抓小孩也不会吃人的心脏，只会一些自然系的巫术。她先是遇见了孤身一人进行冒险的勇者绿谷出久，然后他俩一起结识了饭田天哉，三个人共同经历过一段旅途，后来她也参与了战役，现在是个神官了。

“我可以对他施放一个半定向法术，抹消他关于与他有过亲密关系的人的记忆——但这也有可能包括亲人和好友，你觉得可行吗？”

“只有这个办法了吗？”绿谷出久习惯性地将弯曲的食指抵着下巴。

“或者把他绑起来直到他不再犯瘾为止？”

丽日小姐，真的很粗暴。

“……让我考虑一下吧。”

送走了丽日御茶子，绿谷出久在椅子上瘫了一会，又腾地跳了起来，绕着面前的圆桌走来走去。

把人绑起来是不可能的了，如果抹去记忆……听起来很不靠谱啊。不过丽日小姐并不擅长这方面的法术，这大概就是她能帮我的极限吧。可是我怎么能擅自替轟做这种决定啊，要不去问问他？能不能行啊这个。

总之他决定好好跟轟焦冻谈一谈。

 

他去打开轟房间的门，迎接他的是一片空落落的黑。

没有点灯吗？桌上的盒子里应该有火种才对。

他走进房间，发现轟焦冻正抱着膝坐在床上，这回有好好穿上裤子，只是衬衫的扣子扣歪了一颗，领口也大敞着。

“轟……”他叫出口。

床上的青年抬起头，惊愕地看着他。他这才意识到自己不小心说出来了。

“还、还好吗？”他决定先糊弄过去试试看。

轟的眼睛在黑暗里很像猫眼，因为惊讶而稍稍扩大的瞳孔里有片刻闪烁着挣扎：“原来你知道。”

“是。”绿谷出久只好点了点头。

“我已经不是王子了，你不用在意这个，绿谷。”他把下巴搁在膝盖上，整个人蜷缩成一团。

“还是因为我不是女人？”

绿谷出久注意到他眼角有些泛红。

“不是的！”他一时失去了组织语言的能力：“是…那个，可是，为什么要跟不喜欢的人做这种事呢？我一定不会跟恋人以外的人上床的。”

“刚才那个女人，就是你的恋人吗？”轟的声音很低，却格外清晰。

“丽日小姐只是我的好朋友，我还没有过恋人啦…”

“我就不行吗？”轟认真地看着绿谷出久，“我喜欢绿谷。”

“诶？”绿谷出久有些失笑：“你喜欢我什么？就因为我买下了你？”

“不是。”轟焦冻摇了摇头，“因为绿谷对我很好，不会强迫我做我不想做的事。”

“可是我……”绿谷出久欲言又止。

可是我并不喜欢你啊。

 

 

四、

“呼——嗯……”

压抑的喘息在别无他人的室内格外地清晰，间或夹杂着一些水声，悄然弥漫开来的暧昧气息被挂在墙上的香料的气味掩盖住，

现在已是深秋，房间里的两个人却都出了一身汗。

轟焦冻伏在绿谷出久胯间，一手半握着他的阴茎，一手用三根手指轻轻揉弄有些发硬的阴囊，张嘴努力地吞着硕大的柱头和小半部分柱身。

这样称不上交合的交合仿佛已经成为了他们的日课，绿谷出久似乎已经放弃了拒绝。

畸形的、脆弱的关系。

“轟…我要……！”

他话还没说完，就感到龟头被对方的舌尖狠狠搔刮了一下，温暖的口腔紧紧包覆着他的欲望，他猝不及防地泄在了对方嘴里，然后发出一声满足的叹息。

轟颤抖了一下，两颊稍微鼓了起来，分了好几次咽下嘴里带着腥味的浓稠液体，用无辜的眼神看了看绿谷出久，眼角还盈着一滴生理泪水。

好像这样还不够似的，他又伸出鲜红的舌头将柱身上下舔了一遍，灵活地将残留的液体卷进嘴中，然后邀功一般抬头看向绿谷出久。

“绿谷的、精液…全部吃下去了”

每次做完之后，轟都会露出这样满足的表情——眉尾稍稍弯下，因为体位的关系总是仰视着绿谷，会伸出舌尖来舔去嘴角残留的白浊，嘴唇因为刚才的摩擦显得格外红润，纯洁又色情。

绿谷出久并没有要求、也没有期待对方这样做，可他看着轟焦冻这样毫无防备的表情，就好像在某处得到了满足。

我的精液好吃吗？他突然想这么问，然后自顾自地红了脸。然后他很快打消了自己对接下来的发展的隐隐的期待，将轟焦冻扶了起来，然后给自己穿裤子。

“对了，我明天要出远门，一周后回来。”虽然没有跟轟报告的义务，但他姑且还是提前说一下比较好。

“去哪？”轟腰有些软，懒洋洋地坐在地上，将头靠在床沿，听了这话便支起了身子。

绿谷摇了摇头，没有回答：“你能照顾自己吗？或者也许你可以去我朋友家暂住一下。”

轟没有再追问，他知道绿谷在这个国家担任要职，虽然衣食住行都朴素到让人难以相信他是一位伯爵，他不说的话，也许是有什么机密任务吧。

何况他轟焦冻还是曾经的敌国王子。

“不用了，我留在家里。”

话刚出口，连他自己也愣了一下。这里对他来说，已经是像家一样的存在了吗？

“好。”绿谷虽然多少有些不放心，但还是选择相信轟焦冻。虽然他理应是从小养尊处优的王子，但似乎没有自己想象中那么生活白痴，甚至还会给厨房的炉灶生火。

“如果来得及的话，我会给你带礼物的。”

“我只想要绿谷。”轟皱起了眉，将手放在绿谷大腿上，根本不懂得什么叫含蓄。

绿谷出久被盯得喉咙一紧，手臂上甚至冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“一周都见不到绿谷吗？”他站了起来，分开腿坐在绿谷的左腿上，缓慢又意图明显地蹭着自己胯间抬头的东西：“我好难受，帮帮我。”

“不行，但是……”绿谷出久努力咽了口口水，伸手隔着裤子揉起了轟的性器：“…只是这里的话，可以。”

 

“嗯…嗯……”轟焦冻伏在床上，一只手攥着被角，一只手绕到身后，正将两根手指往穴口里送。

太久没有经过开拓的地方干涩又僵硬，他的手指才进到一半就卡住了，可深处却痒得难受，他试着强行将肠壁挤开一些，就立马疼得缩了手。

他暂且将手指拔出来，探着身子从床头拿来一只金属盒子，从里面挖出一些散发着淡淡香味的油脂来。软滑的油脂化在他的指间，这一回的进入要顺利很多。

经过润滑的肠壁很快变得滚烫又热情，轟又添了一根手指，穴口随着进出发出噗啾噗啾的水声。他把喘息声埋进枕头里，手上的动作越发激烈起来。

“呜…嗯……为什么……嗯…够不到”

那个点，那个每次即使是轻轻掠过也会让他浑身颤抖，如果被毫不留情地撞击便会让他爽得哭出声的位置，明明就应该在这附近的，为什么就是够不到呢。

前端也肿胀得难受，他换了个姿势，仰躺在床上，双腿尽可能地分开，一手仍然在后穴抽送，另一只手则握住了阴茎撸动起来。

好想射……射不出来……

他不可抑制地开始想起这具身体以前是怎样被抚慰，被侵犯，怎样无可救药地沉溺在性爱的快感中。

他想起那个男人的手，会怎样掐住他的乳尖，会冷不防地在他口交时摩挲他的头顶，会在他想要逃离快感的时候紧紧握住他的腰一次次撞击……

不、不对，他应该忘记那个人。

他皱着眉，努力将注意力转移回自己的身体上。

“哈…好想射……让、我……嗯…”

后穴已经不能再湿，阴毛也被乱糟糟地泛着水光，手指机械的进出已经不能再给他带来任何的刺激，欲望疯狂地膨胀起来，却找不到释放的一点，仿佛所有动作都是在做无用功一样。

他好像模模糊糊听见门口传来什么声音，下意识地艰难抬起头。  
房间里很昏暗，轟焦冻眨了眨眼挤开眼角的泪水，努力看清了绿谷出久的脸。

一种久违的感觉逼上他的脊梁，他想狠狠打个寒颤，恨不得立马找个地缝钻进去。他想起这种感觉叫做羞耻。

“绿谷…”他小声地叫出对方的名字。他什么时候回来的？他该不会一直站在门口吧？

想到绿谷出久可能看了好一会他自慰的过程，轟突然觉得脊椎一阵酥麻，然后感到胸腹一凉——

他射了出来。

绿谷出久的视线仿佛盛夏午时的毒日，灼得他皮肤生疼。似乎是伴随着下身的失守，眼泪也莫名其妙地漫上眼眶，争先恐后地往下掉。

自慰并不是什么罪大恶极的行为，他也不是第一次在绿谷出久面前裸露身体，可他还是感到难言的羞愧，就好像小时候没有背出宫廷教师嘱咐他背诵的文章一样，难堪又自责。

他抽出了手指，也合上了双腿，可是身体还因为刚才的射精而微微颤抖着，而且他不知为何止不住自己的眼泪。

“等一下，绿谷…呜、呃……不是的……”

他压抑着抽噎，绿谷出久走了过来，他无处可逃了。

他将接受审判，被处以淫乱的罪名，执刑的人是绿谷出久。

执刑人俯身掐住他的脖子，给他上了一管甜腻毒药。

“轟君……”绿谷出久耸着眉，彻底认清了他对轟焦冻毫无办法这件事。

所以他改变主意了。

“我跟你做，所以不要哭了。”

轟焦冻愣愣地看着他，没有说话。

“但是接下来的两天我都不会再给你，你也不可以自己弄，明白吗？”绿谷出久捏住他的肩，表示了自己的强硬：“自己弄被我发现的话，我就再也不会碰你了。”

“那……第三天绿谷会跟我做吗？”

“嗯，会的，只要你好好听话。”绿谷出久撩开他的刘海，在他额头上亲了一下。

 

 

“……啊！”仅仅是被填满的感觉就让轟再次射了出来，半透明的精液溅在他和绿谷的胸膛上，他急忙抬起手臂挡住自己的脸，但还是让绿谷看见了他一瞬的失神。

“舒服吗？”他的腿被高高架在对方肩上，后穴被毫不留情地打开，埋在身体里的肉棒动了起来，轟抓住绿谷撑在自己身边的手臂，坦诚地点了点头。

绿谷出久没有做爱的经验，只知道顺从生理本能往轟身体里横冲直撞。他原以为一开始会有些艰难，毕竟那里并不是天生的性器官，可轟里面很软，之前自慰时渗出的肠液和润滑液取代了爱液，仿佛就是为了做这种事而存在的。

每撞击一次，轟就会毫不抑制地发出一声喘息，随着抽插变快，那低沉的呻吟就变成了激烈的喘息或者呜咽。绿谷出久在这时找到了轟的敏感点，他一边不依不饶地顶着那处软肉，一边用手抚摸着轟轻微痉挛的身体。

他记得他刚把轟焦冻带回家的时候，乳头上还留着咬痕。  
男人的乳头也会有感觉吗？他这么想着，试探性地用嘴唇蹭了蹭轟的左乳，浅色的乳尖凉凉的，他情不自禁地将那颗小小的粉色糖果含进嘴里，无师自通地用舌尖舔弄起来。

“唔…！哈啊、不要……一起弄！”轟的身体明显颤抖了一下，明明想要躲开给他带来突然刺激的唇舌，却下意识地搂住了绿谷的脖子。

绿谷出久把身下人的言语和动作都当做邀请，用力地吮吸挑弄起来。原本软软的乳粒在他嘴里变得硬挺起来，乳晕也因为沾上了口水变得亮晶晶的。

“轟君……”绿谷一挺腰，将性器嵌进了更深的地方，他顺势咬上了轟的嘴唇，将舌头伸了进去，深处更加紧致的肠壁嘬吸着他的龟头。轟下意识地用腿缠住绿谷的腰，青年的汗滴在他潮红的皮肤上，仿佛要将那一小块皮肤灼出洞来，连这也变成叠加的刺激。

身上的人像一头发了情的雄狮，将猎物的手腕紧紧压在床上，顶弄的动作毫无技巧可言，甚至痛感要大于快感。

轟的腰开始不受控制地摆动起来，想要从灭顶的快感中逃开，又忍不住去迎合那愈发深入的撞击。绿谷松开了他被禁锢的手腕却又握住了他的腰，毫不留情地用肉棒凌虐他身体里最柔软的地方。

“呜……啊、啊”轟焦冻忘了怎么呼吸，他俊美的脸涨得通红，满脸都是泪水汗水和控制不住从嘴里流出来的唾液，绿谷出久时不时会低下头来跟他交换一个短暂的吻，那个吻的目的似乎只是掠夺他嘴里剩余的空气和自矜。

他不仅忘了怎么呼吸，还忘了被训练过的呻吟，他放肆地、无自觉地发出无规律的呻吟，那声音时而像兽类交配时的低吼，又时而高亢得如同女人，掺杂着哭腔，让人心生怜悯又让人只想把他操到连声音都发不出来。

“绿、g……哈啊…”他攀着绿谷的肩，指甲在对方肩头划出几道刺目的红痕。

绿谷出久的欲望鞭挞着他的身体，毫不留情地抹去了一切退路，轟焦冻在又一次撞击后毫无征兆地射了出来。

绿谷出久被溅上小腹的凉感拉回了一些理智，他放慢了动作，用手抚摸身下人的大腿，然后是腰和脸。他捧着那张被体液弄得可怜兮兮的脸，亲了亲被汗水濡湿的额头表示安抚。

“还好吗，轟君？”

轟焦冻从剧烈的喘息中稍稍恢复了一些，轻轻点了点头，然后有意无意地用大腿内侧摩擦绿谷出久的腰，诚实地说道：“还想要。”

他看见绿谷本因为兴奋变得潮红的脸似乎又红了一分，与此同时埋在身体里的凶器似乎也粗了一圈，几乎压迫着他的内脏。

“那就，请多多关照了。”初尝人事滋味的青年下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，他到现在还没有射过，就算轟焦冻不说也会压着他继续做的。

被汗水沾湿的床单让他感到有些难受，于是他抱着轟焦冻坐了起来，两人面对面保持着下身交合的状态，滚烫的肌肤紧紧贴着，肉棒因为体位插得更深，黏滑的液体顺着交合处溢了出来，打湿了他的阴毛。

绿谷扶着轟的腰调整了一下姿势，开始动了起来。轟似乎不太习惯这种体位，只是抱着绿谷的脖子软软地任他摆布。

轟白嫩的臀部被撞击得泛着不自然的红，丰盈的臀瓣上还隐约可见被掐出的指印，现在这只早已成熟的蜜桃被两只带茧的大手托着，被撑大到极限的缝隙里淌出香甜的汁液来。

绿谷出久半眯着眼只顾着抽插，兽性的本能攻占了他的理智，他十分愉悦地欢迎着最原始的快感。这种快乐来自于征服，来自于侵占，来自于被需要的满足感。

他保持着抽插的动作，时不时抬头敷衍一般用自己的嘴唇撞上轟的。他发现一边插进深处一边接吻会让轟不由自主地将他夹得更紧，但他还没有做到很好地协调这两个动作。

但是没有关系，他还会有很多次机会进行实践。只要轟焦冻一直待在他身边。

绿谷出久很是惊讶于自己在这种情况下还有余力对前段时间努力“坐怀不乱”的自己感到自嘲。之前的坚持好像是一个笑话，他从没想过自己有一天会为沉沦于性事，而且还是被大众斥为下流的同性爱。

但是有什么关系，反正……谁也不知道。

 

 

 

五、

　　“真的不要跟我一起回去吗，焦冻？”穿着黑衣的白发男子拉着轟焦冻的手说道。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，夏哥，但是我在这里过得很好。”  
　　  
　　“可是王位本来应该是由你继承的……”轟夏雄欲哭无泪。  
　　  
　　轟焦冻警觉：“我不会让你有机会去当吟游诗人的。”  
　　  
　　“焦冻——”  
　　  
　　“那个，不好意思。”绿谷出久端着托盘硬着头皮打断两人的对话，将手里的茶点放在桌上，他从刚才就感受到了邻国国王的敌意。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”国王陛下在言语上展现了他的风度，但却仍少不了用眼神剜过抢走他宝贝弟弟的男人。  
　　  
　　在国王战死、王太子也在战场上失去踪迹的举国混乱之后，二王子轟夏雄不得不继承了王位。他一直寻找轟焦冻无果，终于在不久之前收到了来自邻国的绿谷伯爵的密信，他一眼就看出那是轟焦冻的字迹，就亲自跑了过来。当然，是悄悄地。  
　　  
　　轟焦冻没有具体地告诉他这两年的经历，只说了自己今后会改名换姓，留在这里继续生活，而「轟焦冻王子」这个人，就当做已经死了就好。  
　　  
　　轟夏雄没能从这两个人嘴里套出些别的内容来，只是觉得轟焦冻整个人的气质都变了，让他觉得很陌生，但他想那是好的改变。  
　　  
　　他这个最小的弟弟从小就被当做继位者培养，脸上总是冷冷的，对他们这些兄姐也从不吐露辛苦和委屈。可他看轟焦冻跟绿谷出久说话的时候总是不自觉地流露出温柔的神色，还学会了打趣人，在他眼里简直就是翻天覆地的改变了。  
　　  
　　都是这个人改变的吗？轟夏雄看向正在问轟焦冻要不要加件衣服的绿谷出久。  
　　  
　　“天色不早了，夏哥你再不走就找不到留宿的地方了。”轟焦冻终于下了逐客令。  
　　  
　　“诶~~”轟夏雄虽然嘴上不情愿，但是确如他弟弟所说，他不能悄无声息地就离开国家这么久。  
　　  
　　他戴上面具，站起来整理了一下衣服，跟两人告别。  
　　  
　　“不可以对焦冻不好。”他特意叮嘱绿谷出久。  
　　  
　　“放心吧。”绿谷出久点了点头。  
　　  
　　“记得帮我给姐姐捎话。”轟焦冻也道。  
　　  
　　轟夏雄从后门走出去，他的侍从正牵着马等他。他跨上马背的时候，阳光刚好掠过绿谷家宅邸的烟青瓦片。  
　　  
　　“他们走了。”绿谷听着远去的马蹄声。  
　　  
　　“嗯。”轟嘴里含着一块母国的糕点。  
　　  
　　绿谷出久从后面环住他的腰，用鼻尖在他脖颈处蹭来蹭去，在耳边黏黏糊糊地问他：“今天做吗？”  
　　  
　　“不是昨天刚做过吗。”轟推了推他，“好痒。”  
　　  
　　“可能我也成瘾了吧。”绿谷出久的手伸进了轟焦冻的裤子里，主动撕毁了他自己说的三天做一次的约定。  
　　  
　　“但是只对你。”  
　　  
　　END。


End file.
